Immolation (Spell)
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Grants the target unit the Immolation ability (a strength Area Damage attack triggered as a Touch Attack). }} Immolation is an Uncommon Unit Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on any unit on the overland map to envelop it in flames, granting it the Immolation Unit Ability. This causes the attacks of the enchanted unit to gain an added effect that is triggered as a Touch Attack, and delivers a strength Immolation Damage attack. This attack becomes stronger in proportion to the number of in the enemy unit. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow the same bonus on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects Immolation bestows the unit with the Immolation ability, which, in turn, empowers its attacks with Immolation Damage. The ability is triggered using the rules and conditions governing Touch Attacks. Immolation : When a unit possessing Immolation makes an attack against an enemy unit, it will perform an extra Immolation Damage attack with a strength of . This works as an added effect (Touch Attack), and will be triggered by dealing damage with the following attacks: Melee Attack, Counter Attack, Ranged Attack (any type), , , and Gaze Attacks. Most notably, it does not trigger off other Touch Attacks, but it can trigger multiple times during the melee sequence for units that have one of the aforementioned Special Attacks. Immolation Damage :: :Immolation Damage is the Area variant of Fire Damage, which means it is stronger in proportion to the number of in the enemy unit. It is delivered to each in the target unit separately, using its full Attack Strength. In turn, each can also make rolls against it separately, using their unit's full score, and no can be hit for more than its current . At the end of the sequence, is summed up and applied to the unit as a whole. Immunities :Targets possessing Magic Immunity or are completely unaffected by Immolation Damage. Targets with Fire Immunity defend against it as if they had , and thus will almost certainly not suffer any damage either. In addition, the conditional bonus granted by , , , and the Large Shield ability all apply against Immolation Damage. Usage Immolation may be cast during combat for a base Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will dissipate. Alternatively, Immolation may be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case it has a base Casting Cost of , and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and is not dispelled by a rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its benefit. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. Immolation may be removed outside of combat by its caster by opening the unit statistics window and clicking on the enchantment's icon. This will bring up a confirmation dialog for releasing the spell. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Immolation may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at game creation may choose Immolation as one of their starting spells, in which case it will be available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Immolation as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Immolation has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Immolation spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Immolation is cast on a unit to make it stronger against enemy . Although it may inflict extra damage on enemy as well, the true potential of this spell is only felt when the unit attacks (or is attacked by) an enemy Multi-Figure unit. This is because Immolation delivers an attack against each and every enemy simultaneously, thus the more figures there are, the more damage the enemy unit may suffer in total. Therefore, units with Immolation cast upon them are exceptionally useful for taking on enemy Normal Units, which often contain upwards of . Because the Immolation Damage occurs simultaneously with the exchange of Melee Damage during melee combat, it's important to remember that the enchanted unit is still at risk. Therefore, the spell is best cast on tougher melee units, who can stand multiple attacks from enemy units. Fantastic Units and Heroes are often the best targets for this spell. On the other hand, since Immolation is also triggered by both long- and short range attacks ( , , , , , and Gaze Attacks), it can provide additional damage to any of these attacks. In particular, units with ranged attacks and attacks may make good targets for this enchantment, as these attacks are fairly difficult to enhance otherwise. In addition, Immolation complements Gaze Attacks quite well, as they are both strong against targets, and Immolation Damage is -based, allowing these units to exploit any weakness their targets may have before being dealt Counter Attack damage. Immolation can also trigger off of a Gaze Attack when defending against a Melee Attack. Known Bugs Immolation can be considered bugged, since it is triggered with every attack that the corresponding unit makes. This includes Ranged , and attacks, even though the attacker does not have to stand next to its victim to perform these. For , , and Gaze Attacks, the victim may have to withstand 2 (or more) separate Immolation attacks during a single melee sequence, as all of these attacks will trigger it in their respective phases. This is, of course, in addition to it also being triggered in the Melee Damage phase. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Chaos Category:Buggy Features